darkconsumptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidan
Hidan is a character in the series. He is very cool and collected, but can also be very violent and hyper at times as well. He is a member of the Red Dawn, being the first member to ever be introduced. Background Hidan's background is currently unknown. Appearance Hidan wears the standard Red Dawn robe, which is a black robe that completely covers the wearer neck down. It has a texture on is that consists of red clouds throughout the robe, as well as a red line symbolizing where the zipper on the robe is. However, Hidan altered the robe a tad bit, putting his own style into it. He has the robe opened up to bare his chest, which goes well with his techniques which consists of stabbing himself in the chest. Hidan wears normal blue pants under his robe. His hair is gray and is pulled back on his head, giving it a very vampire-like feeling to it. He has his three bladed scythe wrapped around him. Biography Itami Attacks and Naruto's Training Hidan's hologram can be seen while the Red Dawn discuss their plans. Red Dawn's Search Hidan assassinates a lone guard, and soon says to Kisame that he enjoys testing people's abilities. The two then continue into the Grass Village, where they are confronted by another guard. Hidan appears behind the guard and somehow prevents the guard from moving, while Kisame goes and tries to kill the guard. The village leader appears, and Hidan is relieved to know that the entire village isn't going to hostile. Hidan, Kisame, and the leader then go to the leader's quarters. Hidan asks the leader if she knows where a certain someone is, until a guard appears and whispers something in the leader's ear. The leader then proceeds to attack Hidan and Kisame. Hidan quickly dispatches the guard, and then tells Kisame to get ready for a team attack. The leader is caught in a prison by Kisame, and then Hidan starts performing a bizarre technique involving impaling himself with his scythe. Kisame lets the leader go, but then Hidan attacks, creating several slashes appearing out of the blue and striking the leader down. Hidan and Kisame then flee. Outside of the Grass Village, Hidan states the mission was a failure, and that they should return back to base and hope other Red Dawn members found that someone. Hidan rests, and when he wakes up, him and Kisame are about to go off back to base until Konan and Sasori arrive. The two teams exchange their journeys, and it just happens to be that the same thing happened to both teams. Hidan disregards it as anything important, and leaves for base with Kisame and the other Red Dawn team. Hidan arrives at the Red Dawn base along with members Kisame, Sasori, and Konan, and Hidan states he will spread the news of the new mission of investigating the rumors of Red Dawn to Kakuzu and Tobi, since they weren't present at the meeting. Captain Snow's Plan and the Four Demons Hidan and his partner Kisame leave the Red Dawn and start searching for Kakuzu and Tobi to spread the news of the mission for Red Dawn. Hidan and Kisame finally meet Kakuzu and Tobi leaving the Sunlight Ninja, and Hidan explains the mission. Kakuzu wonders why someone would be going around making false rumors about the Red Dawn. After the explanation, Orochimaru appears behind Tobi, and states the Red Dawn members aren't going anywhere. Hidan reacts by laughing at Orochimaru and simply telling the other Red Dawn members to leave with him, since Orochimaru isn't worth their time. Techniques .]] Strange Ritual Hidan can perform a strange ritual that is very dangerous. To do so, Hidan must somehow impale himself with his scythe, and then the opponent will not be able to move and will be sliced and striked down with several invisible swings from his scythe. It is unknown how this technique works, or where it originated from. Equipment Three Bladed Scythe Hidan carries around a large, red, metallic, three bladed scythe along with him. He uses it as a weapon in melee fighting, and it is able to reach far distances. Hidan also uses the scythe to perform a strange ritual technique. The scythe must have magical powers, seeing as though it can strike somewhere without having to be in said spot. Category:Characters Category:Red Dawn